Stress Relief is Paramount When Adventuring
by smittykittyn
Summary: 18 , SMUT, Galdiolus x Noctis, possible spoiler alert so read with care!


Noct's veins were still thick with adrenaline from the battle with the Archaean, Titan, who'd fallen mere moments ago. His mind throbbed, muscles tensed and everything seemed to move so slowly. But not Gladio. Alone in their tent, his hands immediately fell upon him; stripping him of his sweat-drenched clothing. His kisses were greedy, toothy, and came with little warning. Gladio forced the Prince's lips to part so that he might taste him better, and Noct was so pliable. They'd done this before. Stress relief, was all it was, Noct would tell himself afterwards. After all, he was to be King and to married to Lunafreya.

When Noct could, when his brain was conscious enough, he would pepper Gladio's throat with bites. He smelled of dirt and singed hair. Too familiar, too comforting. His hands would travel the expanse of the Guard's back, broad and firm as it was, and his nails would rip up the tanned flesh all the while. This act elicits a grunt from the bigger man, who's breath washes over the Prince's hide and makes his skin prickle.

"Noct-…' Gladio whispers, 'I can't wait. I've gotta have you. Now."

"Prompto and Igg-…" The Royal begins.

"Won't be back for at least another hour." Says Gladio.

Noct complies and starts trying to relieve his Guard from whatever clothing remained. And when the two are as vulnerable as the day they were born, their bodies collide again. Gladio's hard chest pins Noct into the mat beneath them, skin against skin, their movements are sure to rub each other raw. The Prince's hips writhe feebly under Gladio's weight, his cock already hard and twitching and bubbling with pre-seminal fluids.

He breathes.

Gladio growls.

Glad's hands slip betwixt their flesh to tantalize his partner's ass. His thick fingers massage the flesh, part the cheeks, demand his legs spread wider. Noctis eagerly obeys. Gladiolus peels himself away if only to position himself better. He spits in his hands and begins to lube up his aching shaft. They've done this before. But it's never easy. When the dark crown of his cock is pressed to his orifice, Noct winces and then coos, and his hips buck once to bid him entrance. Gladio does.

Slowly, just the head first, until the lip is fully sheathed, and then gives pause. Crouching over the Prince like a predator, he watches for the go-ahead, and when it's given he presses on. The man chokes back a moan when the younger royal's muscles open up for him, making it all too easy to fully sheathe himself. Noctis' mouth drops. The Knight begins grinding, a deep gradual grind, their skin kissing with every motion. The air in the tent is hot and sticky, Noctis thinks he can taste the smell of their sex. Perhaps having waited long enough, Glad begins fucking the Prince's ass with fervor. Their skin slaps together, Gladiolus' heavy sac adding a nice little surprise with every thrust. The Royal reaches above his head, hands grasping desperately at the mat for anchorage, this angle allows him to push his weight back into every thrust. The sensation of Glad's cock ramming into his hole is almost too good.

"Agh!" Noct hisses, teeth clenched.

"Is it good, _Your Highness?_ " Glad teases.

Noctis does not respond. Gladiolus knows the answer. He smirks devilishly.

Hands now upon the younger man's hips, Gladio flips him with relative ease. He pushes his weight down upon Noct's lower back, forcing his chest down to the mat, and his ass to rise.

"Stay there." He demands.

Noctis yields, and Gladio's fingers weave themselves into his ashen locks.

The fucking begins again, hastily, sloppily; wet sounds overwhelm their ears. Noctis' sheepish mewls crescendo into a mess of moans and gurgles, and small puddle of saliva pools under his slack jaw. He can taste his own desperation.

Without missing a beat, Gladiolus reaches forwards with his free hand and begins to pump the Prince's sex. Hard, dry, it almost stings, it's almost enough to send him over the edge.

"Gladio!" He cries, dancing on the precipice of orgasm.

The Guard isn't far behind, his own orgasm looming over the horizon. But its' too soon, thinks he. This is too delicious to let end this quickly.

His hand retreats from Noctis' dribbling cock, and focuses now on his ass. He winds back and unleashes a seismic slap, one that causes the Prince to jolt violently forward and cry out. The skin raises almost instantly. A perfect print left in it's wake. Then he switches hands and does it to the opposing cheek. Again, the youthful royal jolts, and his eyes begin to water from the lingering sting.

Gladio adjusts his position once again so that every thrust might ram into that particular spot. It's no easy feat, but when he does hit it, it brings Noctis dangerously close to climax.

"Gladiolus-… I'm gonn-."

"Cum? Aren't you going to ask for my permission, first?" He muses.

"Gladio-."

"Louder."

"Gladiolus, please, let me cum!" His hoarse voice strains to bellow.

"Mmh. I guess it'll suffice." Gladio sneers.

Noctis crumples forward, one arm between his quaking thighs to stroke himself. He whimpers upon interaction and tries to satiate his need for release. And while it doesn't take long to reach his peak, it hits him like a truck. His skin crawls as a searing heat spreads from his sex outwards, so far as to cause his face to redden. His lower half clenches. Back curling, mouth still agape, white-hot cum spills forth from the slit of his cock and streaks the mat.

His cumming causes his anus to tighten around Gladio's cock, and this in concoction with the beautiful view before him, pushes him to the brink as well. Tip-toeing on the edge, he draws back, and forces the weak Prince onto his back.

"Give me your hand." He commands.

Noctis obliges. And Gladio wraps those small fingers around his rigid shaft, has hand assisting all the while, and begins pumping.

"Kiss me."

Noctis abides. Their lips melt together, opened mouths breathe into and against each other, tongues wrestle and toy. This simple act of intimacy finally causes the King's guard to submit to temptation. Tendril after tendril of semen splashes against Noctis' chest, glazing him delectably, as Gladiolus' orgasm rocks his body. He twitches and bucks into the still-pumping hand, and whilst he does so their kissing pauses. Mouth-to-mouth, the Knight's moaning drifts into his Prince's. He collapses to the mat with his partner, their bodies once more flush together.

' _It's just stress relief._ ' Noctis thinks.

' _Nothing more._ ' Gladiolus lies.

[THE END]

((I've been super busy so I haven't really had time to write, sorry for abandoning some of my older fanfics! Error: 404 is actually in the process of getting a revamp, for those of you who found me through that. Hopefully I'll be finishing it soon for you guys. Thanks for staying with me and being patient! I'm in a good place right now to write, so I hope to be rolling out more content. ANYWAYS, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. I needed porn of these two, so I made some. Let me know what you think, feel free to give me constructive criticism. Come back soon for more!))


End file.
